


[Podfic of] Girls That Glitter Love The Dark

by knight_tracer



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Band AU. Snow is Red’s very favourite thing in the world, in a reasonably short life full of things she hasn’t gotten to keep.





	[Podfic of] Girls That Glitter Love The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls That Glitter Love The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286641) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Podfic Length: 12:14  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Girls%20that%20glitter%20love%20the%20dark.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Girls%20that%20glitter%20love%20the%20dark.m4b)


End file.
